


Tête-à-Tête

by ahimsabitches



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, parent teacher conference AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: Max Rockatansky has a parent teacher conference with Miss Jobassa, Toast's science teacher.





	Tête-à-Tête

The desks look like wood-and-steel crab claws and they pinch like them too. Max grunts and shifts and glances at Toast in the desk next to him. She’s closed off, looking away. He hasn’t met this teacher yet, but he feels like he already has. The judgments passed down from Toast’s other teachers squat on his shoulders like squawking animals.

“Hi, I’m Miss Jobassa. Toast’s science teacher.” This voice does not squawk at all. He grunts in surprise and shakes the proffered hand: slim and graceful, like the rest of her. His eyes rest on her face: dimpled cheeks, shorn head. Sharp green eyes and a smile that could turn snarl in a snap. It’s intimidating…and fascinating. The woman folds herself easily into the desk in front of Max (it does not pinch her). “You must be Toast’s dad. I’ve gotta say, Toast is one of the most engaged and active students I’ve ever taught…”

Her voice beguiles him as much as her words surprise him. He finds words of his own, drawn out of him less like pulling teeth and more like a sitting-down sigh. His phone buzzes.

Angharad: _Are you guys OK?_

Capable: _Come home soon plz Cheedo is kinda freaking out :/_

Dag: _u 2 better not b stuffing ur faces w/o us!! >:I RUDE DAD_

“Um. Sorry. I have to, um…” he holds his phone up. Miss Jobassa nods, smiling that small smile that makes him blush all the way down his neck. He hunches over the phone in his hand; pecks at the screen: _Sry. Talking 2 Toasts sci teacher. Home soon._

He looks up gratefully. Her eyes spin threads of greenness out to him and he catches hold of them and they pull him in. His phone vibrates against his hip. He grunts, this time in frustration.

Dag: _OMG DAD ITS BEEN 2 HRS TOAST IS NOT THAT INTERESTING_

Capable: _Daaadddd u should ask her out if u havent alreaddyyyyy lmao_

Dag: _ASK HER OUT THEN COME HOME I AM HUNGRY I DEMAND SUSTENANCE IN THE FORM OF PIZZA ROLLS_

Cheedo: _omg omg omg!!! i knew she’d like u!! i showed her a pic of u & she said ur hair looked like a ducks’ butt and it was cute!! ask her ooouuuuuut <3 <3 <3 <3_

His hand goes reflexively to the cowlick at the back of his head and his face heats up to near combustion. Suddenly it’s much easier to not look at her. A sandpaper tongue darts out to wet desert lips.

Angharad: _Invite her back here! Capable got tired of waiting and went out for pizza. There’s plenty. And I made cookies too! :)_

His mind revs like an engine in neutral, thoughts whirling like the spray of sand from spinning tires. “Hm. Want to, um, come back with us? For pizza?”

The dimples grow with her smile. Her teeth could rip out his throat and he would not– could not– object. But instead of lunging for his neck she says, “Pizza sounds great. I just need to pack up here. And you should go find Toast. She wandered off an hour ago. By the way, you can call me Furiosa.”

“Hrmph. Max.”

“I know.”


End file.
